


Companions

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is bored. Vin gives him something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

“I am in dire need, Mr. Tanner."

"What's the matter, Ez?" Vin looked up from the shirt he was mending and peered at the gambler. "You look all right." He glanced briefly around the camp. "No bad guys anywhere that I can see." Vin went back to his sewing with a shrug.

"I was speaking of my inner needs. Those of the spirit, not of the body." Ezra Standish replied snappishly. 

"I expect Josiah will be more than willing to talk your ear off about all that spiritual stuff when we get back to town." Vin went back to his sewing with another shrug.

"I do not need religious instruction, Mr. Tanner. What I need at the moment is conversation. A friendly game of cards. Anything to stave off another evening of sheer boredom around the campfire." 

"We're having a conversation right now." Vin pointed out in a reasonable tone which served only to further annoy his companion.

"Are you acting in this obtuse manner for your own amusement?" 

"Obtuse sounds too high falutin’ for me. Been called obstinate a time or two though." Vin looked down to hide a smile. 

"Will you please stop with the damned sewing!"

"You want to do it?" 

"No. I do not wish to do it."

"Then I reckon I should finish what I started. Needs to be done."

Ezra stared at the tracker's bent head with pursed lips. Vin's hair shone with red and gold highlights in the fire. His fingers flicked the needle deftly in and out of the fabric. In and out. In and out. In and out. It was almost mesmerizing. Ezra forcibly tore his gaze away. Mesmerizing, indeed. He was definitely going out of his mind with boredom.

"I don't know how." Ezra finally admitted sullenly, tearing his gaze away from the nimble fingers of his companion.

C'mere. I'll show you. Aint hard." Vin held up the shirt in invitation. 

"I cannot believe I am about to do this." Ezra muttered, getting to his feet. "A little boredom is a dangerous thing." 

"What's the matter, Ez? Don't like to sully them hands with manual labor?" Vin's blue eyes twinkled, although he kept his tone solemn.

"No, Mr. Tanner. I do not."

"Fond as you are of fancy duds, I would've figured you knew how to at least sew on a button."

"I was busy acquiring other skills."

"Lying and cheating and such." Vin nodded his head.

"Among other things."

"I don't imagine Maude was the domestic type."

"You imagine correctly."

"Well, this here is a needle. You hold it like this and..."

"Ouch! Dammit!"

"I said hold it like this not like that."

"I can see why now. May we proceed?"

"If you're sure you can handle it.”

"You do not need to concern yourself with my abilities. I assure you, I can handle it."

"Ok then. It's your skin."

"And my blood. Don't forget that."

"Aint likely to do that. It's all over my shirt."  
*******************************************  
The feeling crept up on Ezra gradually as he sat there by the fire, sewing a fresh button on one of Vin's old flannel shirts. It was a rather nice feeling at first, causing a pleasant tingling sensation that played easily up and down his spine as he bent over his task. He was warm despite the slight chill in the air. And his smiles came easily, naturally, and often, as he and his companion chatted desultorily. All in all, an improvement over the restless boredom of earlier. 

It wasn't until Vin's fingers brushed against the bare skin of his wrist, as he handed Ezra a spool of thread, that Ezra finally realized what was causing his appalling lapse into domestic bliss. Dear Lord. Please make it not so. He couldn't possibly want Vin. Not like that. The man was scruffy, ill bred, uneducated...

With long legs, lean hips, and the sweetest ass Ezra had ever seen. Poets could fill a book of sonnets about the depth of his blue eyes and the richness of his silken hair. 

And he could part the tail feathers of a hawk with that gun of his. Ezra groaned aloud. This was not good. Definitely not good.

"Something wrong, Ez? You poke yourself with that needle again?"

"No." That's right Ezra told himself. Keep it simple. Take a page out of Mr. Larabee's taciturn book. The less you say the less likely it is that Vin will deduce you are pondering the many definitions of the word poke, paying special attention to how they might apply to him.

"You about done with that shirt?" 

"Yes." His voice came out a bit on the squeaky side as Vin leaned close to grab the shirt from his unresisting fingers.

"Good job. Might make something out of you, yet.” Vin’s fingers stroked gently up and down the fabric, still leaning close enough to Ezra that he could feel Vin’s breath on his neck with each word. 

“Can we just get to bed now?" Ezra shuddered as Vin’s breath ghosted across him again. The tracker smelled of wood smoke and spice. He took a deep breath and then realized Vin was looking at him, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me? Bed? Yes. I mean no. I mean... Awww hell." Ezra gave up in disgust. He glared surreptitiously down at his lap, where his cock was deciding it had a definite interest in Vin being so close. Ezra willed it to behave. But it continued to defy Ezra's silent commands as Vin ‘s warmth and scent permeated the very air around them.

"Well?" The tracker finally leaned back and stood up, slipping his suspenders off his shoulders as he stared down at the southerner.

"I'm afraid I fail to apprehend your meaning." _Just go to bed already, Vin. And stop torturing me this way._ His silent commands worked no better on Vin than they had on his own recalcitrant body.

"Are you being this obtuse on purpose?"

"No?" Ezra had the definite feeling he had somehow lost control of his current situation.

"You trying to tell me in that polite way of yours that you don't wanna?"

"Uh?"

"That's good. Cause I wouldn't have believed you." Vin stepped closer, kneeling down and reaching his hand out to brush the front of Ezra's trousers.

"Uh!" 

"You aint never done this before?"

"Not with a... friend." Ezra said softly, finally regaining the use of his voice.

"Awww Ez." Vin slid his lips across Ezra's jaw, flicking his tongue lightly over an earlobe. 

"I am not inexperienced." Ezra said, somewhat miffed by the tracker's tone.

Vin leaned back and looked at Ezra dead on, blue eyes serious now. "It's different with a friend. It aint just sex. Can get that anywhere for a few bits. It's about companionship. That's harder to come by."

Ezra nodded slowly, suddenly nervous. "Companionship." he echoed.

"Yep." Vin cupped his hands around Ezra's face, drawing him in for a kiss. The gambler returned the kiss, his nervousness evaporating in the wash of sensation. 

"What happened to the needs of the spirit, Ez? Aint heard you mention those in the last little while." Vin whispered teasingly, drawing back a bit. 

"Subjugated to the desires of the flesh." Ezra pulled Vin closer. 

"You still think I'm obtuse?" It was Ezra's turn whisper teasingly in Vin's ear as he trailed his fingers down the tracker's spine.

"Nope. You’re having a moment of downright clarity, here." Vin gasped, arching his back.

"Clarity? I am indeed impressed, Mr. Tanner."

"I can see that." Vin shifted his hips and pressed his body flush against the gambler. "If I use a couple more fifty-cent words like that, think I can feel it, too?" 

"I think that can be arranged." Ezra drew them both down on his bedroll and proved himself to be a man of his word indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to the M7 slash list circa August 2000. Mostly an excuse to write dialogue and kissing. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
